We have shown that relatively pure cholinergic synaptosomes can be prepared from bovine superior cervical ganglia. If the preparation is pretreated with collagenase, then the K ion-induced release of ACh cannot be demonstrated. This failure of release appears to correlate with the effect of collagenase on neurostenin activity.